Curing the Guilt
by foxylikeme
Summary: "Tony, Please," His voiced reflected the desperation of a drowning man. Drowning in his life. Drowning in his guilt. "I need you to kill me." Tony is asked to give up his last bit of humanity.


"No."

Tony shook his head vigorously and backed away from Bruce. "Absolutely not. Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

Bruce sighed wearily. He knew how hard this would be for Tony and Bruce felt like a selfish bastard for asking such a core shaking, earth shattering favor. It was too much, far too much but he didn't trust anyone as much as Tony. It had to be him. "Tony, If there was any other way, I would be pursuing it. Hell, If I could do it myself It would be done already. Tony I need you."

Bruce met Tony's gaze for the first time during this whole exchange. His eyes clear and untroubled. Finally, Bruce saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The end was in sight. Soon he would no longer have to bear this tragic, twisted, angry excuse for a life.

"Tony, Please," His voiced reflected the desperation of a drowning man. Drowning in his life. Drowning in his guilt.

"I need you to kill me."

—-

Tony now wished fervently that he hadn't decided to help Bruce try to find his cure. If he hadn't, then this wouldn't even be an option. After 2 years of research they'd done it. Found a theoretical cure for Bruce's mutation. All that needed to be done was some low risk tests. Basically what they figured was to expose Bruce to low levels of gamma radiation while introducing their developed serum into his blood stream. It was supposed to keep Bruce from transforming into the Hulk while the serum kicked in and virtually reconstruct his genetic makeup getting rid of all traces of the mutation. Tony found this and sprinted to Bruce's room with the results. "Brucey! We did it. We are two damn brilliant bastards. They better give us AMA scientific achievement awards for this. All we have to do is make sure the serum isn't toxic to you and then we are good to go. Look at this! LOOK AT THIS!" Tony waved the piece of paper in front of his face.

"So what does this mean?" Bruce said in confusion, still trying to process what was going on.

"It means we can do it. We can turn you back."

—-

Tony was still backed into a corner with his best friend and truest companion asking him to end his life. Trembling devastation danced over Tony's lips as he spoke. "You can't ask me to do this Bruce. Not after all that's happened. All that has been taken away from us. I need you here. You can't just abandon me. Hold a gun to your head and ask me to pull the trigger. You can't ask that of me you selfish ass. I lost someone too, Bruce. You can't just take the easy way out." Tears broke loose from his red rimmed eyes as he ferociously bared his teeth,"This is not your call, Banner! Don't you dare leave me here! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" That inconsolable scream of someone in pain echoed eerily through the room and through Bruce's mind.

—-

Bruce allowed himself to hope for the first time in many years. He could finally have the relationship with Betty that she deserved. That HE deserved. He told her the good news and was just about to go into the lab with Tony when Tony walks into the room with that carefully crafted mask he wears when he knows something unpleasant.

"Hey, bud," Tony punched his shoulder playfully. Bruces all too rare smile fell back into a frown, " I just came here to-"

"Cut the crap Tony. What happened."

Tony looked down avoiding Bruce's expectant eyes. "It won't work. The serum is so toxic that we wouldn't be able to get it out of you before it killed not only the Hulk but you too." Bruce turned away looking as if Tony's words had physically wounded him, "I'm-I'm so sorry Br-"

"NO!" Bruce screamed turning back sharply,"No. It's all useless! This is never going to end. I will bear this thing, this cross forever. It was stupid of me to think I would receive any sort of respite or salvation. I am damned! I AM IN HELL!" The rest of Bruce's forlorn cries were garbled and contorted as he lost control and began to transform. Tony had just enough time to get his suit on before the other guy punched him through the concrete wall. The beast's livid eyes met Betty's. She went toward him, trying to reason and calm him down. What she didn't realize is that you can't reason with a creature in such senseless pain. With such bitter rage radiating from him like a heat lamp in Hell. He locked eyes and charged.

—-

Bruce had the fatigued look of an elderly man who had seen too many days. "Tony. I'm not running from the pain. It's not just the fact that I…I killed Betty. I'm not trying to take my exit because life is too much to handle. I'm just tired. My burdens have just piled to high. This life is just so very heavy on my shoulders. You are the strongest and most caring man I have ever known. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. It's time to end this." He crossed the room, grabbed Tony by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes,"Please. Let me go. I beg you, let me rest."

Tony looked at his friend. He looked so tired and so sad. Either way he wasn't going to be able to live with himself so he might as well bring the dearest person in his life some peace. Tony's face contorted with anguish. Tony grabbed him by the neck and pulled Bruce's forehead to his own. Both closing their eyes and holding the other in a firm embrace, Tony said in quiet defeat, "okay."

They floated as if in a very grim dream to the radiation room in the lab. Bruce went in and lowered himself onto the cold, clinical table. Tony's face was a hard line of pure torture. He extended his shaking hand to Bruce."It's been a pleasure working with you, Dr. Banner." His voice uneven and like gravel.

Bruce took his hand tightly. "The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Stark." Not even trying to hide the tears flowing freely down his face. Tony released his hand first and put in an IV into Bruce's arm. He injected the serum and left the room to turn on the radiation. He looked back once more at his friend, confidant, biggest supporter, the greatest man to ever live. His face was peaceful. As though he'd been running for an eternity and was finally able to sleep. His face took on the youthful quality that it Tony had only ever seen in fleeting moments in better times.

Then he flipped the switch.

Bruce closed his eyes and received the salvation he'd always desired and always deserved.

Tony closed his eyes and received only despair. He sat in the control room and mourned not only the loss that he suffered but the loss that the world had just suffered.


End file.
